


Forget Me Not

by Gabrieldiedforoursins



Series: Flower Children [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel
Genre: College AU, Drug Use, M/M, Well - Freeform, all fluff, fluffy mostly, mention of handcuffs, slight bdsm undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3994384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabrieldiedforoursins/pseuds/Gabrieldiedforoursins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt finds out that Foggy kept the bracelet he made him while they were in college</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget Me Not

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in the Daredevil fandom, and I hope you enjoy it.

Matt laughed, laying back against the grass and flowers. If he could still see, he imagined that the sky was the perfect shade of blue, and that the sun wasn't too bright or too dim, but perfect.

 

"Foggy...Do you think we'll be awesome avocado's?" He turned to his friend and handed the bowl back, sinking further and further into the earth as the smell of the smoke spiraled around them. " 'mean, like, really awesome. Famous awesome."

 

Taking a hit, Foggy shrugged, then winced. "I just shrugged, sorry. And, I have no clue. We'll be pretty damn good though, that's for sure. Nelson and Murdock, two bad-ass attorneys at law."

 

After some silence on Matt's end, he turned, puzzled.

 

"What are you doing?"

 

  Matt didn't respond, but the silence was filled with the sound of things being picked, in this case, small flowers.

 

"I hope you don't expect me to wear that..." Foggy's cheeks turned red, whether it was from the high or the gesture from Matt.

 

Matt just continued braiding the stems of the small flowers together, making a chain.

 

"I'm not high enough to wear those." Two more flowers added to the chain, and a closing one to make a circle.

 

"Fine. I'll wear it."

 

Matt smiled, and closed his hands around Foggy's wrists, the small grin not betraying the way he felt his heart speed up, or how he heard his breathing change. After slipping the circlet of flowers on. Matt took the bowl and a hit, and sighed.

 

"We're gonna be the best lawyers ever."

 

\--

 

Matt had 3 boxes stacked on top of one another, carrying them down the stairs into the now shared flat.

 

"Hurry up Foggy-bear! There's like, 7 more boxes and Karen had to leave." He stacked the boxes in the living room, and laughed as he heard his boyfriend's indignant response.

 

"One, don't call me that. Two, I will move even slower if you call me that again."

 

Matt just shook his head, kissing Foggy's cheek as he brushed past to get the next load of boxes.

 

"I won't let you use the handcuffs if I have to get the last boxes." Matt stuck his tongue out, knowing that would get Foggy moving. And judging from the increased heart rate and increase of body heat, he was right.

 

Foggy grabbed the last 2 boxes and brought them into the living room, starting to unpack them.  He opened the smallest box first, hanging up the photos that were in it and the small faded flower bracelet. He smiled at it, and moved on, moving his stuff into Matt's- no, their home.

 

When Matt passed to the kitchen, he paused, able to smell the faint lingering scent of the flowers. He smiled, remembering college, the interning, and how they made it to where they were.

 

"Foggy?" He called out, "I think we became the best lawyers. Completely awesome."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me and more of my writings at Gabrieldiedforoursins.tumblr.com


End file.
